


Tales from Tapsters Back Room

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Dumping ground for very short mature/explicit fills from the DA kinkmeme, tumblr and discord. Mostly Dwarf focused.
Relationships: Dagna/Lace Harding, Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac, Male Brosca/Leske (Dragon Age)
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 2





	1. F!Aeducan/Gorim - Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kink meme fill: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/79426.html?thread=301658690#cmt301658690

Sereda doesn't look up as her door opens, focused as she is on the fine mesh of chainmail she's working on. She tears her eyes away from it when an armoured body clatters to the floor in front of her fire and lets out a groan.

“Gorim?” The armour raises a hand and gives a feeble wave. “Weren't you training today?” She doesn't recall him ever returning from training in this state before.

“I was.” The reply takes a few moments to arrive and she was about to go and check if he'd fallen asleep.

“What happened?” She asks as she heads over and starts to unbuckle what straps she can reach.

“Your brothers happened.” That's not what she's expecting yet it doesn't surprise her in the least.

“Ah.” She says, leaving it at that. To be fair, they're probably lucky her brothers decided thrashing Gorim round the training grounds was enough of a warning. Of course, she has no doubt they mean it as a deterrent so the situation doesn't happen again. She merely acknowledges that it's a warning not to leave the door unlocked again.

Because if her well meaning but utterly clueless brothers go that crazy over a simple massage then she doesn't want to know what they'd think of what they get up to after that.


	2. M!Brosca/Leske - Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink meme fill: https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/80584.html?thread=305822664#cmt305822664

Rica is glad that their little hovel has three separate rooms and doors that close. It means she can try to erase the memory that's now seared into her brain. Just friends. She'll give them 'just friends'. Later though. Definitely later. Right now she'd be quite happy to down one of the bottles of gut rot mother drinks. In fact, the one that's being used to gesticulate at the door Rica is resolutely stood in front of would be just great.

“Mother, trust me, you don't want to talk to him now.”

“I'll talk to him whenever I want. This is my house!” Rica ducks the swinging bottle of piss ale with practised ease and winces as it leaves the way to the door clear.

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” She says, turning away. She's seen enough of her brother's arse today, thank you very much. She doesn't need a second viewing.

“Oy, close the door, you're letting a draft in.” Rica bursts into slightly hysterical laughter as the door is slammed shut at Leske's indignant protest.

“Well.” Mother says as she stands in front of the door, a thoroughly scandalised look on her face. “Well.”

“I did try to warn you.” Is all Rica says. “I'm going to go find something to do.” The 'away from here', goes unsaid and mother nods quickly as she hurries as steadily as she can after her. Just friends indeed.


	3. Dagna/Lace Harding - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord prompt: “Come on. Take it all on your own like a good little pet”

“You’re going to kill me.” Dagna says through gritted teeth as she tries not to let her arms collapse and just sprawl face first on the bed.

Lace laughs, the sound echoing through the small room Dagna had claimed as hers when she arrived. Lace hasn’t exactly moved in with her but there’s an awful lot of her scouting gear mixed in with smithing tools. And a lot of other… Tools, if one looks on the right shelf. “Come on. Take it all on your own like a good little pet.” Lace says.

dagna hisses slightly, rocking backwards, feeling Lace’s hand on her back, a gentle encouragement. Not that she needs that, Dagna would do anything for her when she asks. Just as long as she keeps talking, filling the silence with her soft spoken words of encouragement.

“Good girl, just a little more.” Dagna hopes that’s true. She doesn’t think she can take much more, she’s stretched so wide around one of the stone toys Lace so loves. “That’s it pet. You’re so good for me.”

“Killing me,” she mutters between remembering to actually breath.

“I’ve got bigger.” Lace says, and Dagna can just imagine the wicked grin on her face. “And I’m sure you’ll try them all won’t you?”

Oh fuck. There’s no way… She totally will. Because it’s Lace asking and she can’t say no, and the thought is just… She nods eagerly, “yes.”

“That’s my girl,” Lace says as she leans forward, Dagna barely feels the kiss she knows is being pressed to her back as the movement shifts the toy and she can feel it bottom out as her arms give way.

“Fuck,” she mutters, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” It’s a counterpoint to Lace’s laughter. “Killing me.”

“Trust me pet, there’s a long way to go before you get there. We’ve got all night.”

Dagna lifts her head slightly, turning it till she can see the amusement twinkling in Lace’s eyes as she draws the toy out and presses it back in torturously slowly. She drops her head back onto the pillow. “It’ll be the best way to go.”


End file.
